User blog:Rizi213/New Year, New Us
An Introduction Hey everybody! I'm your homegirl Rida (oof please ignore that, #cringe) and I'm an admin/bureaucrat here on this wiki. And sadly, the only one who's remaining. *cue dramatic music* Come on, where are the gasps when you need them? Stuff It's recently been brought to my attention that many users have been leaving Fun Fandom, and it's because of none other than our own administrative team. Unfortunately, nearly every administrative staff are either inactive or have left the wiki, and the ones who've remained have been breaking rules, bending policies, and are getting away with it without the consequences that are required when it comes to these kinds of actions. Users here have been feeling disgusted and frustrated with this and therefore are unable to feel welcome or wanted here and have decided to make the decision to leave. Hearing of this pains me and has made me come to the realization that we need to start over. After this having been brought to my attention, it is with my utmost sincerity that I, on behalf of the administration here at Fun Fandom, apologize for their behaviour and if I myself have done anything that can be deemed unfair and unjust. I truly hope that with the conclusion both I and another great friend of mine have thought up will bring users back and create the loving and welcoming atmosphere this wiki once had. And believe me, it did. So What Now? As stated on the policies of this wiki, both users AND admins must be held accountable for their wrongful actions. Since the actions of the staff here have been turned on with a blind eye, this can be seen as abusing their own power, which is unfair to users who have to and usually do receive the penalties for their wrongdoing. And since, from what I have heard, that admins have been repeatedly making mistakes without the desired consequences being receives, I, along with the help of my friend, have decided to demote the entire administration. *cue crickets chirping* Yes, you heard that right. From now on, I'll be the only reigning admin on this site and will do my best to get this wiki back up and running. Administration Demoted Admins If you believe that you have wrongly been demoted and deserve a spot on the administration, please contact me on my wall with a paragraph of at least 5-7 sentences explaining how you've been a good citizen here, haven't done any of the things accused in this blog post, and why you still deserve to keep your rights. Users If you believe that you rightfully deserve a spot as an admin, please do as instructed above for demoted admins. I will thoroughly be checking contributions and deeming, with the help of others, whether or not you should be able to claim the spot of an administrative staff member. In Conclusion Once what I have said above has been completed, I will be doing my best to get Fun Fandom back up and running again. And you, as a user, are encouraged to do the same! Contact me on my wall regarding questions as to what you can do as a member of the wiki. To start, let's get wiki activity up again! Roleplay, create fanfictions, share wonderful fanart, and bring in new users who all share our love for KotLC! After all, this is what the wiki was created for, was it not? To let everyone have fun with the fandom we all know and love! Three cheers to a new year and to a new us! Category:Blog posts